The Christmas Party
by Awebeco Bento Productions
Summary: When the biggest party of the year arrives, will Roxas be able to confront his true feelings for Axel? AkuRoku and a little RikuSora. Rated M for language and lemony goodness!


7/15/08

**The Christmas Party**

Author's Note: This story was written by me, Peachy. Thanks to Purewhite for dressing Axel and inventing the hedge maze. Your editing and input is, as always, greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

--

"Hey Rox! Catch!"

Roxas turned around, only to be met with a lump of icy snow colliding squarely with his face.

He wiped the snow off of himself with one quick, angry swipe of his forearm as Axel doubled over in laughter about ten yards away. Damn it if Axel wasn't anything but a good aim.

"Axel! What the hell?!"

The redhead sauntered up to his angry beau slowly, knowing full well just how good he looked this morning dressed in a long hunter green coat and burgundy scarf wrapped around his slender neck. Roxas noticed the way the coat cinched in at his very tiny waist, flaring out again where it covered his girlish hips. He also noticed how the color of the coat accentuated Axel's already striking green eyes. Axel unconsciously licked his lips as he waded through the snow, and it was all Roxas could do not to let out a groan. Damn, why did he have to always look so…irresistible?

Axel came up in front of the blonde, his Cheshire grin now showing a little guilt for his actions. At six feet three inches, Axel towered over the five-foot six-inch Roxas. Roxas was forced to tilt his head skyward to meet the affectionate gaze of his boyfriend. The blonde channeled all his willpower into returning Axel's look with a glare.

"That was not funny."

"Sorry Roxie! It was too irresistible to pass up." Axel replied, still grinning.

Roxas swallowed hard at Axel's choice of words as the redhead tossed one lanky arm over his shoulders. Roxas didn't pull away, but he didn't move in any closer to Axel either.

Axel bent down and turned his head to meet Roxas's gaze. After staring into the other's cerulean eyes for a moment, Axel pressed his lips to Roxas's in an apologetic kiss. Roxas, unable to keep up his charade of anger any longer, sighed contentedly into the kiss. Axel pulled his mouth away from Roxas's, but kept his face inches away as he rested his forehead on Roxas's own.

Suddenly, the sound of bells filled the crisp December air. Axel pulled away from Roxas abruptly as they both began to run awkwardly through the thick snowfall. Roxas could only hope the bell had been the first one, because if it was the late bell, there was no way in hell they were making it to homeroom on time.

--

Fortunately, the bell had been the first one, and both boys made it to homeroom on time. Axel got into a very competitive arm wrestling match with Wakka, while Roxas chatted with his twin brother Sora and his best friend, Riku. Axel swore up and down that the two boys were gay for each other, but Roxas wasn't so sure. Then again, he hadn't realized his own feelings for Axel until Sora had very publicly spelled it out for him. Maybe he should return the favor?

Roxas got yelled at for sleeping in first period English. He hadn't actually been asleep, just spacing out and daydreaming about a certain pyro he knew, but correcting his teacher wouldn't have helped his situation any. He was just grateful he hadn't received detention. Most teachers liked Roxas because he was intelligent and a generally quiet and well-behaved student. Axel was just as intelligent as Roxas, but there were a lot of teachers that didn't like him because of his loud personality and his penchant for mischief. Those happened to be two of the traits that had attracted Roxas to the redhead in the first place, but the professors seemed less than enthralled. Go figure.

By lunchtime, Roxas was eager to get some food in his grumbling stomach and to reunite with Axel. When their junior year class schedules had arrived in the mail three days before the start of the school year, Axel had flipped over their lack of togetherness. The pair didn't see each other until lunch, and they had their remaining few classes together. But Axel had tried to get his classes switched; claiming that spending every morning in school without his blonde love interest would be comparable to being eaten alive by Heartless. Roxas hadn't gone into dramatics like his redheaded beau had, but he still knew that spending every morning without Axel was going to suck. It did, but the two got to spend some time apart from each other and with their other friends and classmates, and Roxas figured that was a good thing for them.

Roxas made his way through the crowded cafeteria and slid into his seat beside Axel at their lunch table. Sora and Riku were in their usual seats across from Axel and Roxas, and Riku was currently attempting to steal Sora's cinnamon crackers. Demyx was watching the pair struggle over the crackers in his seat on the other side of Roxas, his boyish face lit up with laughter. Zexion sat next to Demyx, quietly eating a thermos full of ramen and starting on the novel they were assigned to read for English. Kairi and Naminé sat to the left of Sora. Kairi was whispering something to Naminé and motioning over towards Hayner, a fair-haired athlete who sat at a nearby table. A pink blush spread over Naminé's cheeks as both girls giggled wildly.

Axel lifted his hand and ruffled Roxas's hair affectionately. Roxas ducked out of Axel's reach and yanked on one of his red spikes. Axel yelped in pain and rubbed his scalp and Roxas smirked triumphantly. He looked across the table at his brother, who was putting on his best pout as Riku calmly munched on a cinnamon cracker. Roxas smiled to himself as he silently observed his closest friends.

"Hey Roxas, are you going to Marly's party? It's this weekend." Demyx asked before sipping his extra-large bottle of water.

Roxas blinked in surprise as he collected his thoughts. He knew what Demyx was talking about; Marluxia's parents were on a ski trip and wouldn't be back until Christmas Eve. Since Christmas fell on a Wednesday that year, Marly had decided to throw a huge party the weekend before. He had invited almost the entire junior class, and as far as Roxas knew, almost everyone was planning on going. He hadn't completely forgotten about the party, but…okay, he had forgotten.

"Oh shoot, it is this weekend." Was all Roxas said in response.

"Yeah! Don't tell me you forgot. It's gonna be the biggest, sweetest party of all time!" Demyx said with enthusiasm.

"No, I didn't forget about it, I just…thought it was further away, and…I've been busy, so…" Roxas said, fumbling for an excuse.

Demyx shot a look of pure skepticism at his blonde friend.

"You did forget, didn't you?"

Roxas hung his head in defeat.

"Yeah, I guess I did. So I take it you're going?" he asked.

"Duh! Zexy's coming, too!" Demyx replied, throwing an affectionate arm around Zexion's shoulders. Zexion didn't look too thrilled about Demyx's statement, but Roxas knew he'd probably end up accompanying his bubbly best friend to the party. That, or Demyx would drag him there. Either way, Roxas was fairly certain he would see Zexion at the party.

"We're going too! It's gonna be so much fun." Kairi said cheerfully. Naminé nodded and smiled.

"Riku, are you gonna go to the party?" Sora asked the silver-haired boy.

"Are you going, Sora?" Riku asked. Sora nodded an affirmative.

Riku eyed Sora silently for a moment, then nodded his head in a single, deliberate motion.

"Then I'm going."

Sora beamed up at his best friend as Riku calmly handed the smaller teen back his crackers and purposefully ignored the looks that Axel was throwing them. Roxas, out of pity for Riku, decided to distract Axel from his plan to silently torture Riku into admitting his alleged feelings for Sora.

"Hey Axel, are you going to the party?" Roxas asked, immediately garnering the redhead's full attention. A look of thanks passed from Riku to Roxas, and the blonde responded with an almost imperceptible nod.

"Well that depends, Roxas." Axel said in response, a smirk spreading on his lips.

Roxas arched an eyebrow. "On what?"

"If you will do me the honor of being my date for the evening." Axel replied, his grin widening as Roxas's face heated up in embarrassment.

Roxas punched the redhead in the arm.

"God, why do you always have to be so stupid?" the blonde mumbled, his brows knitted in perplexity. Axel simply sat there, waiting in expectant silence.

Roxas dipped his head and closed his eyes, speaking low enough so that no one but Axel could hear his reply.

"Yes."

"Woot! I got me a date! A hot date, too!" Axel's face shone with laughter even as Roxas assaulted him, much to the enjoyment of the rest of the table, who laughed along with the indiscreet pyro. Even Zexion cracked a smile.

--

Roxas and Sora helped their mom wash dishes after dinner. Sora finished his homework while Roxas took a shower. Roxas padded down the second floor hallway from the bathroom to the bedroom that he shared with his twin brother. He opened the door and found Sora sprawled out on his bed, flipping through his CD collection.

"Hey Sora, get off my bed!" Roxas said, tossing a pillow at the brunette.

Sora left Roxas's CD's on the bed and shuffled off the mattress, climbing the small ladder to the top bunk and flopping down onto the bed. Roxas sat Indian-style on his own bed, placing his CD case on the small wood shelf behind his bed.

"Hey Roxas?" Sora's voice carried over the sounds of the radiator whirring into life.

"Yeah?" Roxas replied, stretching out on his back and folding his hands behind his head.

"Are you going to the party as Axel's date?"

"Yeah."

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"Do you love each other?"

Roxas's eyes shot open in surprise. A few moments of silence passed before he gave his twin brother an answer.

"I…don't know, Sora. I mean, we love being with each other. And we care about each other. Isn't that enough?"

The silence returned as Sora took in the blonde's response. Sora lay down on his back and lay his head on his hands, a mirror image of his twin brother.

"I think he loves you. And I think you love him, too. I think you should just tell him." The brunette said in a soft but earnest voice.

"Well, _I_ think it's time for bed. Good night, Sora." Roxas said, reaching over to the nightstand beside the bed and turning off the small lamp that rested on it.

Sora was disappointed, but he allowed his brother to drop the conversation, at least for the time being. He settled under the covers and closed his eyes.

"G'night, Roxas."

Roxas dreamt that night, about Christmas lights, lakes turned to ice beneath his feet, and Axel's startling green eyes, eyes that seemed to see right into his soul.

--

It was six thirty in the evening on the Saturday before Christmas. Everyone had parted ways the day before, and cries of "See ya tomorrow!" and "Dude, the party! Can't wait!" had flooded the air after the last bell had rung. Now, Roxas stepped out of the shower, towel-drying himself and padding out of the bathroom in a pair of black boxers. He opened the door to his bedroom and found Sora digging through his dresser drawers, a determined look set on his face.

Roxas slung the towel over his desk chair, and looked at Sora, puzzled.

"Hey, Sora, what are you doing in my drawers? You need something?" he asked.

Sora looked up, a t-shirt in one hand and a pair of pants in the other.

"Heh, I'm trying to pick out an outfit for the party. Sorry Roxas," he said, putting the pants and shirt back in the drawer.

"No, it's fine. Here, wear this. It looks better on you anyway." Roxas said, picking up a royal blue short-sleeved shirt and handing it to his brother. Sora did look fantastic in blue; it made his enormous sapphire eyes pop and complemented his fair skin. Sora took it happily and threw on the shirt, picking out dark jeans and white sneakers with blue stripes to complete the outfit.

"Thanks! Hey, what are you gonna wear?" Sora asked his brother.

"Oh, I dunno, just a t-shirt I guess." Roxas replied, pulling out a worn black t-shirt with a rock band's logo across the front.

Sora shook his head in disapproval and snatched the shirt from the blonde's hands, throwing it back in the drawer.

"Nuh uh. You gotta look super-sexy for Axel tonight. After all, you never know what could happen. You guys could have the big confession!" the brunette said excitedly, an encouraging smile plastered to his face. Roxas rolled his eyes, his face heating up in embarrassment as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You know, there's something incredibly disturbing about my twin brother using the words 'super-sexy' when referring to me and my boyfriend." He said flatly.

Sora grinned at Roxas's use of the term 'boyfriend' in describing Axel, then rushed over to his own closet. He returned with an armful of clothing.

"Try this on. Humor me." The brunette said, shoving the clothes into Roxas's arms and nudging him over into an empty space in the room that had room enough for him to change. Roxas put on the outfit quickly and stepped back over to Sora.

Sora had given him a fitted burgundy long-sleeved shirt, jeans so dark they were almost black, and a pair of black sneakers.

Sora smiled widely in approval. He pushed Roxas in front of the full-length mirror so he could take a look at himself.

As good a Sora looked in blue, Roxas looked in red. The shirt fit him perfectly and went well with his blonde hair. He looked casual, yet sexy. Roxas was amazed.

"Well?" Sora said, clearly proud of himself.

Roxas nodded. "Okay, I'll wear this. But if I hear anything else from you about me looking sexy, I'll punch you and go in pajamas."

Sora laughed, and Roxas detected a distinct hint of underlying mischief in that laugh.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't. I'm sure Axel will do that for me." He replied, wiggling his eyebrows at the blonde.

Roxas burst out laughing and punched Sora playfully in the arm. Suddenly, the doorbell sounded from downstairs. The two boys' eyes met, and Sora smiled.

"That must be the gang. You ready to go?" he said, tossing some stray articles of clothing into the open drawers and moving toward the door.

Roxas nodded and swallowed, hard. Nervous? Him? Of course not. Why would he get nervous over a stupid party? He blamed it on Sora's rambling about love confessions the night before. God, he could be so corny and naive sometimes. There was no way he was right. Right?

Roxas crossed the room and opened the bedroom door slowly. Sora touched a hand to his brother's shoulder.

"Just do whatever your heart tells you to do. If you feel it, then I'm sure Axel feels it, too." He said with a meaningful smile. Roxas gazed at his brother for a minute before returning his smile.

"I'll try, Sora. Now let's let them in. They must be freezing their butts off out there." He said, turning toward the stairs and starting to make his way down. Sora was quick to follow.

Roxas paused for a split-second in front of the door before gripping the doorknob and pulling it open.

His breath caught in his throat as Axel gazed down at him from where he stood on the front step, their eyes locking for a numbing moment.

Axel was wearing dark jeans and a black sweater that looked immensely soft and touchable. The sweater was cut low so that most of Axel's collarbone was left bare and exposed. Roxas wasn't sure whether he wanted to pounce on the redhead, or slam the door on his sexy figure and promise-filled eyes and run and hide under the covers in his room. How could his heart handle this?

Axel seemed equally enthralled with Roxas's appearance, his catlike eyes running up and down the blonde's figure. The pair stood like that, silent and intense, for a full two minutes. Suddenly, the sound of a throat being cleared snapped the two boys out of their daze.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but do you think we could get in the car before we freeze our asses off?" Riku called out from behind Axel, good-natured but a tad exasperated.

Roxas's cheeks flared a brilliant shade of red, while Axel simply smirked. Never embarrassed, Roxas thought.

Roxas and Sora joined Axel and Riku on the front steps, Sora locking the door behind them. Kairi and Naminé stood on the stone pathway about ten feet away, visibly disappointed that Roxas had not in fact pounced on Axel in the doorway. Demyx and Zexion were going to meet the six of them at the party. After exchanging quick and casual greetings, the group of friends piled into Kairi's mom's SUV, which she had…borrowed without asking, taking her driving permit with her. Six teenagers driving to a party at night, not one of them a licensed driver, would probably not go over well with the local police. Roxas just hoped Kairi was a good driver.

--

The six teens pulled up to the house, parking the car in the winding gravel driveway. The house, or more accurately, mansion, was a sprawling four-story estate, complete with a large swimming pool, a Jacuzzi, well-tended gardens, and a luxurious porch in front. The house was smooth white cement and the grounds were pristine.

"Damn. Marly's house is wicked awesome!" Kairi exclaimed as the teens piled out of the car and made their way toward the front door. Roxas had to agree. The house was the perfect place for a big party.

They could hear music blasting from inside the house as they walked up the steps and onto the porch. Axel pulled on the large handle and opened the front door, revealing an elegant parlor room. The teens hung up their coats and scarves on the hooks inside the open closet, and then followed the music until they came across the party room.

The room was filled to the brim with kids from school, dancing, flirting, drinking, and wreaking general madness and mayhem inside the enormous high-ceilinged room, which Roxas guessed was normally used as a dining hall or family room. A large disco ball hanging from the ceiling and flashing lights of various colors provided some light. There was also rainbow Christmas lights strung across the length of the room midway up the walls. Despite the bitingly cold weather, the room was warm from all the body heat.

Marluxia stopped the teens at the entranceway, his arms extended in greeting and a wide smile plastered to his face. His shoulder-length pale pink hair was expertly coiffed, as usual, and a large red rose was tucked behind his right ear. He looked composed, but his rosy complexion hinted at previous alcohol consumption.

"Welcome to my humble abode, friends. I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight. All alcoholic beverages are free, and the DJ is taking song requests." He said in his soft but unmistakably masculine voice.

The teens smiled and thanked him, and Marluxia vanished into the crowd as quickly as he had come. Roxas shook his head. No matter how many years he'd gone to school with Marly, he had a feeling that he'd never fully understand the eccentric pink-haired boy.

Suddenly, Roxas felt himself falling backwards as he was body-tackled by a dark figure. Somehow he managed to stay on his feet, and once he was able to pry himself free, he identified his attacker as Demyx, his hair wild and his cheeks flushed. Zexion trailed behind him, not nearly as enthusiastic as his fair-haired friend, but he did look generally content, which surprised and pleased Roxas.

"Hey, jeez, Dem. Calm down. What's up?" Roxas said, straightening himself up. Demyx giggled, and Roxas knew he had had a little something to drink. He had never seen Demyx intoxicated, and something told him it wasn't going to end well for any of them.

"Heya Roxie! Is this party fun, or what?!" Demyx exclaimed, a wide smile plastered to his face.

Axel growled at Demyx's use of his nickname for Roxas. Roxas's heart skipped a beat as the redhead slid a possessive arm around his waist and led him into the room. Kairi and Naminé were across the room chatting up Hayner, Naminé blushing wildly and Kairi giggling flirtatiously. Sora glanced up at Riku, who was silently surveying the room.

"Riku," he said, gaining the silver-haired boy's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…wanna dance?" the brunette asked softly, his big blue eyes wide and earnest. Sora's cheeks had turned a light shade of pink, and Riku's cheeks soon matched his best friend's as his bright aqua eyes widened in surprise.

"Sora?" Riku said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Sora gave a small smile, his face still pink. Gently, he took hold of Riku's hand and led him to the dance floor.

--

"Well, I'm not drinkin' tonight. You might get molested by Demyx if I don't watch out. Or someone else for that matter. Nope, better stay in my right mind. After all, someone has to drive us home after all this. Hey Rox—"

Axel stopped mid-sentence. Roxas, after being led across the room with Axel's arm wrapped securely around his waist, was feeling content and slightly embarrassed and…loved. God help him, but at that moment Roxas felt very, very loved. Maybe Sora, for all his idealism and naiveté, had actually been right. Maybe the burn deep in his heart was love for Axel, and maybe, just maybe, Axel could feel it, too.

In any case, Roxas had decided to act on impulse and snuggle into Axel's sweater, which to his delight was every bit as soft as it looked. Axel completely lost his train of thought as he looked down at the little blonde pressed against him. Unable to find words, Axel simply looked down at his smiling boyfriend, and leaned down to brush his mouth against Roxas's own.

The kiss broke quickly as another song started pumping through the speakers. It was a popular hip-hop song with a danceable beat and a catchy hook. Teens yelled in appreciation, and the dance floor was soon packed with bodies, happy and tipsy and eager to get their groove on.

Axel and Roxas exchanged a look; then Axel was leading the blonde to the dance floor as teenagers began to dance all around them.

Roxas began to sway to the beat, Axel's body dangerously close to his. The hormones in the air were almost tangible as couples everywhere danced scandalously to the hip-hop rhythm.

It didn't take long for the sexual atmosphere to work its way into Roxas's system, the heat and smell of alcohol making him lightheaded and melting away his restraint. He spun around, turning his back to Axel and moving back so their bodies were nearly touching. Axel swayed behind him, matching the blonde's rhythm.

The temperature in the room skyrocketed, and teens started stripping off extra layers of clothing. Axel lifted his sweater over his head and tossed it on top of the bar to the left of them, now dressed in only a tight black wifebeater. He gripped Roxas's hips with his hands and started grinding with him. Roxas bit back a moan as Axel's hips ground into his lower back, resting his hands on top of Axel's own and matching the redhead's pace.

By the second song, the lights were dimmed even more than before, matching the seductive mood of the dance floor.

Roxas threw his head back, resting it on Axel's upper chest. Axel bent his head down and put his mouth to Roxas's neck, kissing it open-mouthed. Roxas shut his eyes and moaned softly, whispering Axel's name in punch-drunk oblivion.

Axel groaned, his chest rumbling against Roxas's back. The redhead grazed Roxas's neck with his teeth while grinding against the blonde's backside. Roxas whimpered as a shiver ran down the length of his spine. His senses were overwhelmed by the smell of perfume, alcohol, and sweat that made the air thick and dizzying around him, and the weight of Axel's body pressed against his own was making him crazy with desire.

Suddenly, Axel's hands tightened on Roxas's hips and he spun the blonde around so that they were facing each other. Before Roxas could even form a coherent thought, Axel's mouth was on his, his hands still on the blonde's hips. Axel ran his tongue along Roxas's bottom lip, and Roxas allowed its entrance, opening his mouth and swiping Axel's tongue with his own. Roxas dug his hands into Axel's hair and pulled the redhead even closer, their bodies pressed together as their kiss built in intensity. Axel moaned into the blonde's mouth and slid his hand down to Roxas's backside, pressing his hand to it intimately.

All of a sudden, Roxas snapped out of his trancelike state and blinked in panic. He knew where this was headed. He and Axel had been together for six months, and had liked each other long before that. So far they hadn't done anything past cuddling, kissing, and a handful of very hot makeout sessions. He had felt ready to take it further with Axel physically for a while now and tonight was a perfect opportunity. But for some reason, it felt very wrong to take it further with Axel now; and Roxas knew why he felt that way.

As much as he had tried to deny it, to tell himself it was just hormones, infatuation, anything he could think of to deceive his friends and himself, he knew that he had fallen hard for Axel. To take it to the next level with him before telling him how he felt…it just seemed wrong. Sora had told Roxas to listen to his heart, and it was telling him loud and clear what it wanted him to do, to say, to Axel.

He pulled his mouth away from Axel's abruptly. The redhead blinked at Roxas, his eyes half-lidded in arousal but now shining with a bit of confusion. His hands hovered above Roxas's hips, and for a moment neither boy spoke. Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but the words died in his throat. Was he really going to tell Axel he loved him?

"_Just do whatever your heart tells you to do. If you feel it, then I'm sure Axel feels it, too."_

But what if Axel didn't feel it? What if he simply didn't return his feelings? Roxas didn't think he could handle that. He suddenly felt suffocated, and was filled with a desperate need to get away from the overcrowded dance floor, and away from the painful nearness of Axel.

"S-sorry...gotta…gotta go get some air…" Roxas said breathlessly, pulling away from Axel and darting out of the room before the redhead could respond.

--

Roxas ran out the back door because he wasn't thinking and it was the closest exit in sight. He found himself stumbling through Marluxia's spacious backyard. He hardly noticed the tall evergreen hedge maze as he ran right into it, stopping midway in to catch his breath. He sank to his knees on the snow-covered earth and buried his head in his hands.

He hadn't been able to confess his feelings to Axel, so he had left him in the middle of the dance floor and fled from the party. Great, just great. Well, glad you made the mature move, Roxas, he thought bitterly to himself as he listened to the night wind and the faint pulse of music coming from inside the house.

After a few minutes, Roxas picked himself up off the ground, absently brushing snow off of his jeans and gazing at his surroundings. Just as he began contemplating why on earth Marluxia had a hedge maze in his backyard, he heard the crunch of footsteps fast approaching. He turned toward the entrance of the maze to see Axel, dressed in his sweater once again and carrying Roxas's coat in his arms. The redhead spotted him and ran over, his breath coming out in white puffs in front of his face.

"Roxas! There you are! I was looking all over for you. You're gonna get sick out here in the cold. Here," he said, and draped Roxas's coat over his shoulders. Roxas slipped his arms inside the coat, his guilt causing a lump in his throat and the love he felt for the redhead like a sharp stab in his heart. He looked up into the redhead's concern-filled eyes and fought to control his emotions.

"Axel…" he said, fighting the urge to embrace the redhead, to kiss his cheeks and tell him not to worry.

Axel held out a hand to stop Roxas's speech.

"No, Roxas, you don't have to say anything. I must've made you uncomfortable; the way I was acting in there…I shouldn't have let my hormones control me like that. I'm so sorry, Roxie." He said, his face solemn and apologetic.

Roxas's eyes stung with hot tears, and he fought hard to keep them from spilling. He had ditched Axel because he was too chicken to admit his feelings for him, and here he was, apologizing to Roxas and thinking he was to blame for the blonde's sudden departure.

Roxas fell forward, closing the gap between their bodies as he kissed Axel's mouth tenderly. Axel's eyes widened in shock as one of Roxas's tears fell onto his cheek.

Roxas pulled his mouth away from Axel's. He reached over and took each of Axel's hands in his own. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with the redhead.

"No, Axel, you didn't do anything wrong. I should be the one apologizing. I ran out on you because I couldn't face my feelings. But I think I've gotta be brave here, for both our sakes. The truth is…" Roxas squeezed Axel's hands.

"Axel, I think I'm falling in love with you."

What seemed like an eternity passed as the boys stood in stunned silence. Axel swallowed twice, trying desperately to find his voice.

"Roxas…you mean it?" he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes." Roxas replied softly.

Suddenly, Axel's mouth was on his as the redhead enveloped him in an electrifying kiss. Axel pulled away almost as quickly as he had started, leaving Roxas both breathless and speechless.

Axel cupped both Roxas's cheeks with his hands as he gazed into his wide cerulean eyes. Axel smiled brilliantly, sending shockwaves down Roxas's spine.

"Roxas, I think I'm in love with you, too." He said, his voice low and sincere.

Roxas's eyes grew impossibly wide as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Axel," he choked out, unable to restrain his tears any longer.

Axel moved in close to the blonde and lifted him off of his feet, kissing him passionately as he began to spin both of them around in circles.

Roxas cried out in surprise and sheer joy, his tongue dancing across Axel's own as the redhead spun them around and around in a dizzying frenzy.

Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist as the redhead slowed to a stop, still holding the blonde up and never breaking the kiss.

Axel slowly sank to his knees, keeping his grip on Roxas as the blonde folded his legs underneath him, resting himself on his knees as well.

Axel leaned too far into the kiss, losing his balance and collapsing on top of Roxas in the snow. The pair burst out in delirious laughter, and soon they were kissing again, Axel straddling the blonde's hips.

Roxas moaned as Axel pressed his weight against him, and ran his fingers through Axel's mane of fiery hair. Axel hummed in approval and his mouth traveled from Roxas's mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses as he moved to the blonde's collarbone.

Roxas whimpered in pleasure as Axel sucked gently at his collarbone, his thin fingers tracing patterns on the blonde's chest and upper arm.

"A…Axel…" Roxas choked out, causing the redhead to pause in his ministrations and meet the blonde's eyes.

"Yeah?" Axel said, his voice husky and his eyes glassy with pleasure.

"Not here…car…now…" Roxas managed, hoping the redhead would take the hint.

Without a moment's hesitation, Axel scooped the blonde up in his arms and carried him out of the hedge maze and around to the driveway, opening the door to the backseat and lowering Roxas down onto the leather. The redhead climbed in after him and managed to lock the door before the blonde's hands were upon him, his winter coat already discarded and lying on the car floor.

Axel tugged his sweater and wifebeater over his head, leaning down to steal a quick kiss from Roxas before moving to lift the blonde's shirt off as well. Roxas lifted himself off the seat and helped Axel tug the shirt over his head before attacking his mouth again. Axel pressed their bare torsos together as he straddled the blonde's hips, his tongue leaving a trail of fire in its wake as his mouth moved lower, pausing briefly at the boy's collarbone before moving down to tease at a nipple.

Roxas groaned loudly as Axel's mouth worked its magic, the blonde's back arching upward toward the redhead. He shut his eyes in momentary bliss before deciding that he'd rather see what his boyfriend was doing to him.

Axel's mouth moved to kiss at the blonde's chest, each peck sending chills up and down Roxas's body. Axel grinded his hips down against Roxas's own, and both boys moaned aloud at the white-hot waves of pleasure that hit them.

Axel's arousal was straining painfully against his jeans, and from the looks of things, Roxas was having the same problem. Axel unzipped his jeans and kicked them off his legs, then moved to unzip Roxas's own. Roxas bit back a groan as Axel's hands moved over his erection, sliding his jeans down to his knees and letting Roxas kick them off the rest of the way.

Axel began kissing all the way down Roxas's chest and stomach until his mouth hit just above the hemline of Roxas's boxers. He hooked a finger under the material, glancing up at Roxas questioningly. Roxas nodded and managed a shaky smile, and Axel slid the boy's boxers off, reaching up and taking his own off as well.

Axel leaned down so that he was once again on top of Roxas, this time bringing their mouths together in a tender kiss that gradually became more passionate. He resumed his grinding motion, and Roxas bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"S-shit…Axel…" he moaned, gripping the redhead's hair and arching into him.

"Roxas," Axel breathed as he struggled to control his pace.

Roxas was panting, his body on fire as the two boys moved in tandem, sweat gleaming on Axel's back and Roxas's thighs.

Axel buried his face in Roxas's hair, his breath tickling the blonde's ear as the pace quickened. Roxas was trembling, and he knew he was close to the edge.

"Ah…A-Axel…oh God," Roxas cried out, his hands holding onto Axel's shoulders for dear life.

Axel moaned into Roxas's ear, his forearms trembling with the effort of holding himself up.

"Roxas…" he whispered, the pace becoming frantic as both boys sought their release.

"…drive me so fucking crazy, Roxie. _My_ Roxie," the redhead moaned, his mouth moving to suck at the blonde's neck.

"AXEL!" Roxas cried out as he came, his nails digging into Axel's shoulder blades as he thrust upwards wildly. Axel came a moment later, shuddering above Roxas and calling out his name in ecstasy.

The redhead collapsed onto Roxas, both boys struggling to catch their breath and slow their racing heartbeats.

Axel lifted his head off Roxas's chest and kissed him, slow and tender. Roxas's hands rested at the back of Axel's neck as he returned the kiss. Eventually, Axel broke the kiss and gazed down into Roxas's eyes.

"I love you, Roxas." He said, stroking the blonde's cheek with his fingers.

Roxas lifted his head and kissed Axel on the tip of his nose.

"Good, because I love you, too." He said softly, a smile lighting up his face.

Axel was smiling, too, and after the boys quickly redressed themselves, Roxas cuddled into Axel's sweater, the redhead leaning back against the seat.

"Oh my God! Are you two gettin' it on in there or what?!" Kairi exclaimed in between giggles as she approached the locked car. Both boys said a silent prayer of thanks that she hadn't waltzed up earlier, or they'd never have heard the end of it.

Axel slid over and unlocked the car door, greeting a very tipsy Kairi followed by a slightly-tipsy Naminé.

Demyx was drunk, and he was frolicking in the snow yelling "Dance, snowflakes, dance!" until Zexion had the good sense to lead him to his car, a car that Zexion would surely be stuck driving tonight.

Kairi and Naminé sat in the third row of seats, behind Roxas and Axel. The girls were giggling like maniacs and babbling about who danced with who.

"Hey guys, have you seen Sora and Riku?" Roxas asked.

This immediately sent the girls into hysterics, and it was all Roxas could do not to cover his ears with his hands.

"Oh, we _saw_ them all right. Everybody saw them. And their total makeout session on the dance floor!!" Kairi squealed, the girls reacting as if it were happening right at that moment.

"What?!" Roxas was utterly shocked. He looked over at Axel, who appeared equally surprised for about three seconds before smirking triumphantly.

"See? What did I tell ya? They are G-A-Y for each other. Got it memorized?" he said, and for once, Roxas couldn't say otherwise.

They soon spotted Sora and Riku making their way to the car. Sora was rosy-cheeked and maybe a little tipsy, and Riku looked about the same. They were walking hand-in-hand.

The girls squealed as the pair opened the car doors, and they both blushed deeply, knowing that they were caught.

"Woah woah woah, neither one of you are driving. You'll get us killed. Jeez, are Roxie and me the only ones who are sober in this car?" Axel said, exasperated. When all he received were nods, he sighed.

"Okay, I'll drive. But Roxie's sitting up front with me." The redhead declared, getting out of the car and switching seats with Riku. Roxas did the same and traded spots with Sora, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Haven't you two had enough fun in the car tonight?" Kairi said loudly, sending Naminé into a fit of giggles.

Roxas blushed a deep shade of red and he sunk down in his seat. Axel looked over at the indiscreet blonde and laughed, pulling out of the driveway and into the December night.

--

**THE END**


End file.
